Betrayl
by stormygurlz
Summary: Aragorn angst. Legolas and Arwen meet in Rivendell.
1. The Garden Encounter

A/N: Alright, this is my first fanfic.so please no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
  
[ this is Elvish translation ] { this is thought }  
  
Legolas ventured into a garden of Rivendell, those called for the Council of Elrond granted a day to rest from their journey before they would meet. His long, golden hair reflected the light radiating from the sun. Elven eyes kept a vigil upon all that was around him. His gaze settled upon a female before him. Lungs took in a quick breath as the elf took in her beauty. Legolas decided that it would be favorable to meet this woman, although it appeared that she was of the human race.  
  
Nimble feet carried the blonde elf towards the maiden, a clear, ringing voice speaking to the dame, "'Quel re." [Good day].  
  
The woman looked up from her book, started at the presence of the elf. She quickly rose to her feet as her chocolate eyes scanned his body. He was a true elf and saying that this stranger was physically attractive would be an understatement. { Aragorn. Aragorn. Aragorn. Aragorn.Aragorn who? }  
  
"'Quel amrun. Mani naa essa en lle?" [Good Morning. What is your name?]  
  
Legolas gazed upon the features of the woman before him, noting that she was not human as he had expected. She was an elf whose blood was tainted with that of mortals.  
  
"I am Legolas, from Mirkwood, my lady. What is your name and from where do you hail?"  
  
"I am Arwen Evenstar, from Rivendell."  
  
The two carried on a conversation well into the evening, each discussing their lives and simply enjoying the beauty that encompassed them. Arwen refrained from speaking of Aragorn, enjoying Legolas' company too much to drive him away by mention of Estel.  
  
The sun began to dip below the horizon, shadowing the gazebo under which the Elves found a place to rest from their walk in the garden. Both sat beside each other, the distance between them mere centimeters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond sent for Aragorn, son of Arathorn, having not seen his daughter for several hours. Estel treaded swiftly within the hall of the Elven lord, waiting upon the request that was to come from his adopted father.  
  
The elf spoke with intensity, worried for the sake of his daughter because of the numerous strangers who had arrived in Imiladris today.  
  
"Arwen has gone missing. Find her. Please." The last word was inflected with emotion.  
  
Aragorn bowed his head in consent and left Elrond's presence without a word. He suspected that the she-elf would be in the gardens. She stayed there frequently now, finding comfort in their tranquility.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen departed her gaze from Legolas' handsome features to consider reality for a moment. Her father would be worried about her and she should be leaving.  
  
"Legolas, I must go. My father will be anxious to know where I am."  
  
Both looked sullenly at each other, savoring the few moments they had left. A tenor voice lifted into the air, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Lle naa vanima." [You are beautiful]  
  
His body shifted slightly, diminishing the distance that was between their two bodies. Arwen watched his lips draw closer, descending upon hers in what began as a chaste kiss. { I'm betraying Aragorn. I should stop this. } His lips softly grinded against hers, tongue running along her bottom lip to request entrance. Her lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to caress her own and explore her mouth. Legolas' eyes opened slightly, gazing upon the beautiful woman before him. Arwen began to gain courage, her own tongue beginning to entangle with his. This felt so.good. His hands gently grasped her face, drawing her closer. His tongue probed deeper, causing the Elven maiden to squirm to suppress a moan.  
  
A male cleared his throat, causing the two to separate immediately. Arwen's eyes glanced upon his feet as her breath hitched in her throat. She recognized those shoes. Her gaze moved upward, settling momentarily upon Aragorn's countenance. Eyes of she-elf quickly darted away, not daring to stare upon the expression she had seen on his face.  
  
"Your father is looking for you and requests your presence."  
  
His voice was holding back the pain she had just inflicted on him and frightened her. Aragorn's eyes settled their steely gaze upon the blonde elf beside the woman he had loved. No, he still loved her. He simply did not trust her anymore. The other man was not to blame. Obviously he did not know about the relationship between Elrond's daughter and Aragorn. The human pivoted on his heels and departed as quickly and silently as he had come.  
  
Arwen sat there for a moment, attempting to cause what had just happened to be logical. Tears began to well in her eyes, gazing upon the elf she would be literally able to love forever before she ran after the man who held her heart for as long as it was beating.  
  
Alrighty.now be nice. That was my first fic! Please review! 


	2. A Plea for Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkein does. Don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen craned her neck to glance back at the golden-haired elf still sitting in the gazebo. She had felt a real connection with Legolas, yet the she- elf had been with Aragorn for quite a while. Her father was not pleased that she had fallen in love with a mortal, yet the fact that he was of the blood of Numenor and the heir of Isildur comforted his displeasure slightly. Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood and heir to the throne. Elrond would be much happier with him as his daughter's consort.  
  
She would need to settle this with Aragorn either way. The woman's quick feet swiftly carried her toward the retreating man, tears filling in her eyes. Either the man or the elf would be hurt by her decision. That fact was inevitable.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn! Estel, please, listen to me!"  
  
Aragorn stopped walking, slowly turning to face the Elven maiden. His face was now like a statue, attempting to appear indifferent before the woman who had betrayed him.  
  
"How may I help you, my lady?"  
  
His voice was cold, not holding its usual melody. The heart of Estel could not deny that it still loved Arwen, yet his mind could not accept her unfaithfulness.  
  
"It was a simple kiss! Please, this does not mean that I do not love you."  
  
The she-elf stepped closer to him, the fabric of her gown colliding with his emerald tunic. One hand snaked behind his neck, pulling him down to her level. Their lips collided, Arwen once again giving him her heart. Aragorn leaned into the kiss. He was beginning to enjoy it, beginning to forget about what she had done. But an image came back to his mind's eye, shattering the moment. He quickly pulled away from her, betrayal written on his countenance.  
  
"Is this what you have done with him? Did he offer all he had to you? Was all my love not enough for Arwen Undomiel?"  
  
Perhaps he would regret those words later, but they expressed what she had put him through. He stiffly turned and continued to walk away, leaving the Elven maid in isolation. Arwen's lower lip began to quiver, chocolate eyes filling with salty tears as she watched Estel depart. Part of her longed to be rid of him and align herself with Legolas, yet the other part still longed for Aragorn. She fell to the ground, hands covering her face as she wept. Her dress would be soiled by the dirt, yet the elf cared not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I realize that was pretty short. But I don't know whether to take it to Aragorn/Arwen or Arwen/Legolas. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll give it about 5 days, and then write the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
crystal illusion: You asked for more, so here it is! I'm sorry it's so short.  
  
Pril: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!  
  
ElvenRanger13: Heh, I don't know if I ever really liked Arwen (although it might have been jealousy). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
IMTrinity: I was trying to go for something that I hadn't seen before. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
OrliFanatic: hmmm, I don't know now. Oh well, they haven't been in this story! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gionira: Thanks! Alright, one vote for Arwen/Legolas!  
  
Kiyomi: bwahaha, I always liked a little bit of angst. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
ashes2ashes-dust2dust: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Loss and Gain

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own my copies of FotR and TTT and a few posters. Don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sobs wracked Arwen's body, causing her breathing to become irregular and difficult. Weeping slowly subsided, blue eyes staring at the ground before she attempted to stand. Her question had been answered. Aragorn did not love her anymore. Perhaps he had a reason, but Legolas was now the one who she longed to be with. Her heart had been torn by the human, yet she somehow knew that it would always end this way. He still held the Evenstar. It would be his gift to remember her for all of his life. His life would end, but the lives of Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Undomiel would continue.  
  
Arwen walked back to the gazebo, eyes searching for Legolas. He was nowhere to be found. She sat down where she had been only an hour ago and began to weep again. She had lost both the elf and the human. The she-elf was unsure if she would be able to survive this sorrow.  
  
A throat cleared again. It was once again a male's voice. Arwen suspected it to be Aragorn, coming back to cause her more pain. Her eyes traveled to the face, framed in blonde hair. Legolas walked forward, holding a single yellow rose. He bent before her slightly, one hand reaching up to brush the tears from her eyes. The other handed her the rose.  
  
"Mani marte?" [What happened?]  
  
Arwen did not need to speak. Her eyes told of everything as they looked at the elf in disbelief that he had returned. Did he not know that he was the one with whom she had cheated on Aragorn? He must have known. Aragorn's actions told of everything, as did her own. Her voice rang in the air, asking a simple question.  
  
"Mankoi?" [Why?]  
  
Why did he return when he knew that she had been unfaithful before? Why would he still talk to her, even, when she had led him on to believe that she was single? Legolas looked at her, no deceit in his eyes.  
  
"Amin mela lle." [I love you.]  
  
Arwen gasped, not expecting such a declaration. They had only just met, yet both felt a strong connection. The she-elf leaned forward, capturing his lips in a short kiss before looking into his eyes once more.  
  
"Amin hiraetha." [I'm sorry.]  
  
They both understood the reason, yet the two elves made a silent pact to forget what had happened before. Legolas' hands reached forward, drawing Arwen to him as his lips gently pressed against hers once again. The brunette returned the kiss with fervor, allowing herself to give him her heart. It was broken and torn, yet with each subtle movement of his lips, it was being mended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond looked out across the garden, viewing two figures kissing in the gazebo. His acute Elven vision looked closer, identifying the male and female to be Legolas of Mirkwood and Arwen. This encounter would explain why Aragorn had been aggravated and short with the Elf lord when he had come in.  
  
The elf would not admit openly his relief that his daughter had chosen the prince of Mirkwood. Now she would not know death. Both would travel to the Grey Havens, where they would live forever. Aragorn would find another human woman to by queen of Gondor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn held in his hand the Evenstar pendant, eyes fixed upon it. He had been harsh with Arwen, yet he could not believe that she had betrayed him. The man had given her many opportunities to lead the life of immortality, yet the she-elf had remained adamant in her love for him. Now, with the arrival of this new elf, all of that had been cast away.  
  
He walked toward the balcony, leaning on its rail as his eyes searched the garden. Two figures were in the gazebo again, lips locked. One had hair of a golden color and the other was a brunette. His breathing stopped for a moment, realizing it was Arwen and that elf. His face contorted in a mixture of anger and grief, hand cradling the Evenstar brought to his head. Aragorn had truly lost her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright. I first intended this to just be a one-shot fic with one chapter. But, that obviously didn't happen. Please review. Flames are accepted, although constructive criticism is best. Please also tell me if I should continue or leave it at this. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
steph-h, Beautiful Elven Princess, C_Y, leggylover, Precious Jewelle, blah, and MoNkEyPeRsOn456: alright, it's Arwen/Legolas then! Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
IMTrinity: hmm, I don't know how I would include Aragorn. Any ideas? And thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Cat: eep! I wasn't thinking about that, but she does have blue eyes. Hrm, I'll try to get that changed.  
  
OrliFanatic: Sorry it was so short, but I needed to know whether to make it AA or AL, and Legolas just didn't seem to fit in that chapter.  
  
Cerridwen-Evereven: Thanks for the great review! 


End file.
